fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tahmina180/Kingsley's Custolimination Chapter 12: Mild Or Wild?
Kingsley: Welcome back, folks! Last episode, the contestants had to cross a bridge that was over a big ball pit. There Big Pauly jumped on the bridge, thus his elimination. But whatevs! Find out who's going to stay and go today on Kingsley's! Custooooooooooooooooolimination! meanwhile with the contestants Willow: Dang it, I ran out of spooky sprinkles. Now Jackie's gonna starve. Robby: Who's Jackie? Willow: You numbskull. She's my pet tarantula! Robby: Chill, girl, I was just asking a question. It's not like your stupid tarantula even is important anyways. Willow: She's not stupid! She's cute! You've never even met her before! Akari: Don't mind her, Robby. She's always been like this. Willow: Oh, look who's talking? Kingsley: Alrighty foooooooooooooooooooooooooolks! Ready for the next challenge? Timm: Are we going to swim in a tank of sharks? Kingsley: Not exactly. Follow me! the scene pans to the contestants standing in a dark forest. Rudy: You must be ay-cray-zay! You want us to stay here? Hacky Zak: Are we going camping? Tohru: Is this a Five Nights At Freddy's game? Kingsley: Nooooooooooo! I sent you here because for your next challenge, you're going to have to make your way back to our original meeting spot from where we started! I will be there. Good luck! Mousse: He must be out of his mind! There could be tigers, bears, all these types of dangerous animals! Olivia: Don't worry Mousse, I have a flashlight. We can get out of here together! (suddenly a groaning sound comes from the forest) Amy: Is that what I think it is...? Cooper: I hope not. (that's when a giant bear comes out of the trees and roars) Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Scarlett: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP! Allan: I don't want to get eaten! Bear: (growls at the contestants) Mousse: Run for your lives! (sprints away from the bear) Perri: (climbs a tree) Bear: (darts after the tree) Perri: (gulps) Bear: (growls at the tree and starts to climb it) Perri: EEEEEEK! (falls out of the tree and runs away) Sienna: What kind of a challenge is this? All we are doing is running away from animals instead of actually trying to find the way out of the wild! Willow: Yeah, I know. At least dark is where we are at right now. Dark is my home, y'know. As a goth, it's what makes me me. Besides, the dark can't be that scary, since it's just the same setting but with the lights dimmed-- (stops and hears another growling sound) Ummmm... what was that? Sasha: Willow... behind you. Willow: (turns around) Uhhhh... Tiger: (roars at Willow) Willow: Oh shoot! (climbs the nearest tree) Hacky Zak: Willow? Why are you in the tree? Willow: Tigers are excellent swimmers, so instead of jumping in the water, climb a tree! Tiger: (stares at the tree and walks away) Willow: See? He isn't a tree climber, so he gave up! Hacky Zak: Dang, I just learned something new. Scooter: I'm gonna just keep walking straight. (walks) Olivia: Uh, Scooter? I wouldn't do that if I were you. Scooter: What are you talking-- (sees a bear in front of her) Uh oh. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (runs away) Mousse: (shines his flashlight in front of him) Where do I go? Olivia: Go this way! That way was where the tiger came from! Mousse: (walks left) Scooter: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (jumps into a pond) Bear: (growls) Tohru: Oh my god, guys, did you just see what Scooter did? She just jumped into that pond over there! Koilee: She is a good runner, I must admit. Mitch: (walks really slowly around the forest) Ummmm... where do I go? Where do I go? (sees a squirrel below him) Oh deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeear... Robby: (hiding in a bush) Sasha: Robby, you may have to get outta there. We have a challenge to do. Robby: I wanna hide from these crazy animals. Sasha: Come on dude, we're gonna lose if you don't get outta there. Robby: Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine. (gets out) Timm: Hey, what if instead we run away from the animals, how about we run after them? Willow: Are you nuts? These animals in here are more massive than you! Timm: I just wanna see what happens. (walks into the more dark part of the forest) I see him! Bear: (growls and starts running) Timm: Come back over here, you naughty bear! You naughty bear! Akari: (facepalms) Bear: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR! Timm: (stil sprinting after the bear) Mousse: (watches the scene in horror) Olivia: (walks away from it) Timm: (eventually jumps on the bear and rides it like a horse) Tohru: Oh my god! Oh my god! That's quality content right there! Straight up quality content! People are gonna enjoy that kind of stuff! Timm: Woooooooooooooooo! Bear: (roars and takes Timm off his back, then starts swinging him around like crazy) Timm: Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Some contestants: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHA!!!!! Bear: (throws Timm away) Timm: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (lands in a tree and sticks the thumbs up sign from it) I'm okay! Tohru: That was absolutely hilarious! I wish I could have recorded that! Cooper: Exactly! That's something that doesn't happen every day. Mousse: That was a scary yet entertaining thing to watch. With that being said, where do we go now? Olivia: Go right this time! I saw the bear come from that way. Amy: We might as well go follow Mousse. After all, he's our team captain. Koilee: I'm just gonna get Timm out of the tree. some time later... Akari: (panting) Hi Kingsley, we're back. All of us. Kingsley: Whoop! That's great! But hey, where's the rest of the Chocoholics? Timm: (shows up with twigs and leaves in his hair with Koilee) Right here. Kingsley: Man oh man, you left us all waiting for you! Now I can determine who wins and who doesn't! Olivia: If we lose, I'm blaming you, Timm. Kingsley: So, because the Juicy Peeps arrived here first, they win! Sienna: Alright! We did it! Kingsley: Which means the Chocoholics are up for elimination! Come on down to the shed, y'all! in the shed... Kingsley: Let's get this party started! First thing's first, Hacky Zak is safe. PEW! Kingsley: And then Scooter. PEW! Kingsley: Cooper... PEW! Kingsley: Amy... PEW! Kingsley: Olivia... PEW! Kingsley: Tohru... PEW! Kingsley: Koilee... PEW! Kingsley: Rudy! PEW! Kingsley: Yes, folks! Now we are down to two contestants! Timm and Mousse! Which one will go? And which one will stay? Mousse: (heart starts racing) Timm: ... Kingsley: (looks closely at the boys) Mousse: (holds his hat) Kingsley: And the last Creameo goes to... drumroll... Kingsley: Mousse! PEW! Tohru: Welp, at least Timm performed a hilarious act. Bye, Timm! Hope you have fun at the hotel! Timm: Bye. (walks out of the shed and gets in the cannon) KA-BOOM!!!!! Kingsley: Well, that's gonna wrap up today's episode! Tune in next time to find out who's gonna leave and go on Kingsley's! Custoooooooooooooooolimination! The Chocoholics: Olivia Tohru Hacky Zak Rudy Koilee Mousse Scooter Cooper Amy The Juicy Peeps: Scarlett Perri Sasha Sienna Mitch Willow Akari Allan Robby Category:Blog posts